You've Called for War
by Bunny-chan513
Summary: Up until now very few humans have known about the nations. A group called Revelation has found out about the nations and begins to attack starting from weakest to smallest. Soon war is waged and now it is Nations vs Humanity. Not being able to call for help from their counterparts the nations are on their own. WARNING:USE OF OC DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. UsUk GerIta Giripan more inside
1. Prologue

**Hi I'm Bunny-chan I hope you like my first fanfic. Review please and Constructive Criticism if you will. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia only my OC character KonichiwaNeko.**

**Main Pairings: GerIta, UsUk, Spamano, Franada, PruIce, Giripan, SuFin, RoChu and others **

**Minor Pairings: GermanyXIsreal and SpainXBelgium**

**Warning: there is an OC character don't like it don't read and please don't flame me because I have an OC.**

Covering her ears the young personification of the small island KonichiwaNeko rocked back and forth in the dark corner of her room. Her short black pigtails twitched much like a cats and soon flattened against her head. When was her beloved nii-kun going to show up? The fighting was getting too much for her frail preteen body to handle. Never before has there been any disturbance in her islands short history of existence. Being a small manmade island in between her nee-chan and her nii-kun, being only a few decades old she didn't know of any type of hurting people majorly. She began to sob _her_ people were being slaughtered in _her _streets yet she could do nothing to help. The screaming of innocent men, women, _children _hyperventilating she squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her hands against her ears tighter. Where was her nii-kun she wanted her nii-kun? He promised to protect her and nothing bad would ever happen to her yet her island was being attacked by people she has never seen before. The young girl's brown eyes flew open someone was banging on her door. She whimpered in fear and crawled closer to the corner. She soon felt a pain in her chest, gripping the fabric of the now stained t-shirt she curled up in a ball and prayed for her nii-kun to come soon. The door flew open; the young girl whimpered again and held back a scream. A dark chuckle came from the large figure now in the room.

"My, my, my and here I thought freaks like you would be smart enough to hide," an unfamiliar masculine voice said.

"P-p-please, l-l-leave m-me a-alone," the dark haired girl stuttered out.

A deep grumbling sound came from the figure; she only figured it could be a chuckle just quieter.

"And if I did that you would just do as you please and never leave us alone," the figure said with a bitter tone.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU," Neko screamed tears ran down her face faster.

"Oh you will soon, here's a message to your friends, prepare to die now it is the time for the humans to rule the world," with that the figure left.

Once he left a loud scream escaped from the preteen's mouth. Hurried footsteps came clambering up the steps.

"NEKO WHERE ARE YOU," the scared voice of her nii-kun called out.

She opened her mouth to call out to her nii-kun but nothing but a strangled cry came out.

"NEKO SAY SOMETHING," he was getting closer but she couldn't make another sound besides a faint whimper.

The pain from her chest which was being ignored until now seemed to double in pain. She painful cough wracked her lungs. Opening her eyes which she had no idea she closed, her eyes widened crimson splatters covered the floor in front of her. Bile rose up in her throat she rose up on her hands and knees and threw up on the wood floor. Clutching her chest she began to get up holding the wall for support, a blinding pain in her chest seem to bloom, feeling a wet, sticky substance under her hand she lifted her hand up and held in up in the dim light of the moon.

"NEKO!"

Her eyes widened, trembling she collapsed back on the floor back against the wall, tightly bunching up the fabric of her shirt in her hand.

"NEKO!"

Slumping against the wall she began to sob even more, it just seemed like the crimson substance never seemed to end her shirt already soaked in the color.

"NEKO! ANSWER ME WHERE ARE YOU?"

Giving a weak here she began to let go of feeling, only sensing the numbness, darkness clouding her vision. Suddenly the hurried footsteps stopped looking up she saw her nii-kun standing in the door way brown eyes filled with terror and worry.

"Your late… Japan-nii-kun," the young girl whispered before she slipped into the sweet embrace of unconsciousness.

**Hope you like it so far remember to review please and I'll update in about a week or a few days if I get the creative juice flowing. REMEMBER CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Thanks for reading it see you soon!**

**Nii-kun: big brother. –kun is a term of endearment.**

**Nee-chan: big sister. -chan is a term of endearment.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm kind of disappointed no one has reviewed but oh well. I'll keep making the same mistakes until you guys tell me what you don't like about it or what makes my story unappealing.**

**Warning: Use of OC and a little bit of shonen-ai**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia-Axis Powers**

News of what happened to the young micro nation spread like wild fire. A few days after the massacre on the young island's population a world summit was called. Not wanting to leave his younger sister's side but being a G8 member Japan went to the summit. The nations agreed it be best to have the summit in Kiire, Japan only a few blocks away from the hospital where the micro nation lay in a coma. Japan's younger brother and sister and fellow nations Taiwan and Hong Kong agreed to stay with the young girl while Japan was at the meeting. He thanked them graciously and ran towards the building where the summit was being held. Already being thirty minutes late Japan ran up several flights of stairs finding the elevator to be too slow at the moment. Grabbing the handle of the sliding door he pushed it aside trying to be as inconspicuous as possible but all noise seemed to stop as he entered the room. America was in mid-speech but abruptly stopped as his friend entered the room. Glancing around he saw pitying glances from several nations he quickly took his seat next to Switzerland. The blonde haired man glanced at the darker haired Asian and simply gave him a curt nod. The neutral country knew not to say anything or give pity to the Asian island. On the slim chance that was to happen to his younger sister Lichtenstein he wouldn't want pity either, he knew all Japan wanted was some normalcy after what he saw happen to his sister. The room was still silent. England cleared his throat.

"America, love, I think you should sit down now," the Brit said, everyone knew of the two World Powers relationship so nobody questioned when America actually listened to England and sat down and how everyone ignored when England took America's hand into his own and laced them together.

Germany took the podium, all eyes soon drifted from the island country to the German nation.

"I know that the attack and slaughter on the young micro nation KN's population is gruesome to think about especially happening to such peaceful and friendly people but as the nations of the world we must discuss what has happened. Millions of people were slaughtered in one night, no nuclear weapons that we know of were used, no massive bombs so what killed millions of innocent lives in a span of six hours?"

A pregnant pause filled the room.

Japan fisted his hands slowly remembering how slow he was to get to his sister's aid and seeing her vulnerable and bleeding small frame when he found her in her room, dark brown eyes usually so filled with energy, glassy and lifeless staring at the ceiling. If he had simply moved faster and been prepared maybe she wouldn't be in this mess. He should have put up a better security system for her island. An innocent little girl such as Neko shouldn't have gone through any of that seeing half of her own island's population destroyed in one night. A comforting hand rubbed his upper back soothingly turning quickly to his right he saw his good friend Greece comforting him. For once the brown haired country wasn't sleeping or talking about cats instead he had a serious expression marring his features, his olive green eyes flicking over towards the island country for a brief moment before returning to Germany's figure. Japan was grateful for his friend's comfort and gladly welcomed it, all he wanted was some calmness in this storm at the moment and that was all Greece could offer at that moment.

"Who would attack such a peaceful country such as KN is what's not making sense," England said.

Some nodded in agreement.

"Maybe…a new terrorist group in the country," America offered.

Germany shook his head.

"Nein no human group could possibly kill that many people without some suspicion rising, from what I have gathered only about a dozen people were seen in each city. Even though it would make sense being there are only fifty cities in KN suspicion would have risen from the spike of people coming to KN especially during the beginning of January. KN doesn't get a lot of flights probably three times a day in her only airport. It seems that out of the survivors most of them either lived in the country farther out about a hundred kilometers away from the nearest city and lived in the mountain region, this has to be the working of somebody about the same strength as us."

"Doitsu…do you think…it could possibly be…our counter parts from 2ptalia," Italy spoke up.

No one even dared to breathe. Putting the blame on their counterparts was a very…dangerous claim.

"No," everyone turned to look at Philippines.

"Why not it makes sense let loose a bunch of fucking insane manic serial killer bastards, it would get the job done damn fast," Romano spoke this time.

"It would make sense," Germany agreed for once with Romano.

Philippines laced her fingers in front of her.

"There's one flaw in that idea. How in the world would they get here without one of us noticing? England, Norway or me would have noticed or be able to get them here, we're the only magic users that have enough energy to summon that many people in such a short amount of time. No human could possibly even think about communicating with any of our counterparts whether it is Nyotalia, 2ptalia or whatever without us knowing."

"How do we know one of you magic bastards didn't fucking summon them," Romano snarled getting up and slamming a hand on the table.

"We all have solid alibis; England went to a bar with America and the Bad Touch Trio, Norway was with the other Nordics and I was with the other Asian countries plus the day KN was attacked was a new moon and none of us had the energy to use magic. Now sit down and stop making assumptions unless you think it through," Philippines said giving a cold stare towards the foul mouthed country.

"I…I think the only person who would really know is the only one who was actually there," Vietnam said for once she wasn't her usual brash and rude self.

Philippines sighed.

"Only one person knows what truly happened and right now she's in a coma. Until KN wakes up, we have no leads or clues. No lead makes sense and everyone who witnessed the massacre is dead," Philippines said.

"I think it be better if we ended the world meeting for now," England suggested.

Germany nodded.

"Dismissed we will meet back here in about two weeks that should be enough to let KN wake up and recover," with that everyone began to leave. The room emptied until only the G8 members, Canada and Greece were left.

"Greece-san shouldn't you be leaving too," Japan asked the Mediterranean country.

"I'll walk Japan back to the hospital," the cat loving nation said.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with that," Japan asked he didn't want to be a burden to the other nation.

"I want to walk Japan back to the hospital is Japan okay with that," the green eyed country asked.

Japan blushed.

"Y-yes that is fine," the small Asian man stuttered.

Greece nodded.

"I'll be waiting outside," the brown haired country turned on his heel and walked out the sliding door.

Japan sighed.

"Ve~ Japan are you alright," Italy asked walking towards the island country.

Japan rubbed his temple.

"To some extent I am fine," he replied wearily.

"Are you sure dude after witnessing something like that happen to your little sister I wouldn't have blamed you if you totally skipped out on this meeting, "America said patting the smaller nation on the back.

"Yes I am sure," the island nation said all he wanted was to get out of here and get back to the hospital.

"Well okay, but don't think you're alone, if you need someone to talk to call me and we'll watch horror movies together. I know what you're going through man so don't think I don't," the young nation said being unusually serious.

Japan looked at the blonde country questioningly.

"My states are like siblings to me. When New York got attacked on 9/11 he was in intensive care for two weeks, Colorado was unconscious for three days after both the Aurora shooting and the Columbine shooting, Oklahoma was in the hospital for two days after somebody bombed one of her buildings killing so many innocent lives, Virginia still has nightmares after the Virginia Tech shooting and recently Connecticut just got out of the hospital because of the shooting in Newtown so yes I do know what you're going through."

Japan looked up at the larger country in awe. How could someone so happy go through so much in such little time?

"Thank you America-san," the smaller country said bowing.

"Yeah Japan all of us are here for you, right guys," Italy said facing the others.

"Da, even though he isn't one with Mother Russia."

"Of course he is my little brother."

"Oui ."

"Y-yeah."

"Ja, you are our ally you've been through thick and thin with us."

"Why in the world would you bloody wankers doubt me?"

"I just gave you an epic hero speech I'd be offended if you doubted me."

Veneziano gave his big smile.

"See Japan you have lots of friends that want to help and I'm positive Mr. Greece wants to help you," the red-head said whispering the last part to the island nation.

Japan blushed.

"Honhonhon does little Japan have a little affair going on with our Mediterranean neighbor," France said winking at the red faced nation.

"N-n-nani? N-no why would you think that," Japan said shaking his head very fast.

The other nations laughed.

"Then that means you want him, hm," the Frenchman said.

The nations laughed harder at the flustered Japanese man. For once in the past few days Japan cracked a smile.

Suddenly a ringing went off.

Japan picked up his phone it would probably be his boss.

"Hello, Japan speaking."

"JAPAN! JAPAN COME TO THE HOSPITAL QUICK," a terrified female voice yelled into the phone.

"Nani? Taiwan what's wrong? What happened," Japan asked getting worried.

"It's Neko something's happening and…they…say she may not make it," Taiwan said between sobs.

Japan froze, the other nations turned silent.

A million thoughts ran through their heads.

"JAPAN...JAPAN PLEASE HURRY," the Asian nation said falling into a full out breakdown.

Japan pressed the end button on his phone and sprinted out of the room. Passing Greece oblivious of the country's worried face, running down the several flights of stairs, faintly hearing the footsteps behind him. Pushing the doors of the main entrance he ran down the sidewalk pushing people out of the way, saying his apologies not stopping. Arriving at the hospital he sprinting down the path he knew by heart to the room holding his younger sister. Outside of his sister's room he caught sight of Taiwan and Hong Kong, the latter comforting the former who was crying.

"What happened," the black haired man asked.

Taiwan cried even harder.

"We don't know one second she was fine then the next she started screaming like she was on fire and burns started appearing on her body," Hong Kong said.

"Japan is everything okay," the island country turned around and saw the G8 members, Canada and Greece.

"_Breaking News: A series of bombs seemed to go off on the small micro nation KonichiwaNeko a manmade island off the coast of Japan. The bombs seemed to have been planted on the ground. Casualties are large, from what has happened it doesn't seem like the island will recover one of the supporting pillars that holds the island up has been destroyed. After the massacre from the past week we believe the same people who killed half the population are the ones who planted the bombs. We will keep you updated on what's going on keep your fingers crossed but I don't think the island is going to make it."_

_A picture of the burning island was shown._

The news broad cast ended the hall way was silent; even Taiwan's cries were silenced.

"No…oh God…not Neko…anyone but Neko," Taiwan sobbed into Hong Kong's shoulder. HK rubbed her back trying to comfort his sister but he himself was shocked too. His innocent little sister, his poor little sister who's never seen bloodshed before, who was only a few decades old dammit was dying because some crazy bastards.

Japan collapsed on the floor against the wall. This can't be happening, his little sister, who _he_ raised, who was _his_ responsibility, was dying. This was his entire fault if he only watched her better, if only he defended her better, if only he actually paid attention. He put his head in his hands. Greece sat next to the broken island nation gathering the smaller nation into his arms he hugged him.

"Japan…I'm…," the American trailed off no words could convey how sorry he was. No words were strong enough to convey how _awful _and _inhumane_ the people who did this are.

A doctor came out of the door.

"How is she," Taiwan said jumping out of her seat.

The doctor sighed.

"Not good there is a slim chance she would actually make it. I'm sorry," the doctor said walking off.

The Taiwanese girl fell back into her seat crying.

"Japan," England said.

The black haired country looked at the green eyed Englishman.

"Do you have a personification for your capitol," the European nation asked.

Japan simply shook his head.

England smiled.

"Then there's a way to save your sister," everyone's head snapped towards the used to be empire.

"W-what? H-how," Japan asked stuttering.

"Much like what Germany did with Prussia; Germany gave land to the Prussian except you're going to give the capital to your sister," England explained.

"I-is that even allowed," Taiwan asked she was hopeful maybe they could save her sister.

"Yes I have a personification for my capital, same with America, Canada, the Frog, China and Russia" the blonde was starting to get worried they were losing time.

"How come we've never seen them before," Hong Kong asked he was skeptic especially since both his siblings were starting to get hopeful he didn't want them to be disappointed if this didn't work.

"They chose to stay in their capitals just their preferences so are we going to do this we're running out of time," Britain began to get really worried.

"Y-yes if that's what it's going to take to save her," Japan said getting up out of Greece's embrace.

Britain nodded.

"Okay all you need to do is sign a contract saying you announce KN as the new personification for Tokyo," Britain grabbed a pen and paper from America who he sent earlier to get from the front desk.

Writing something hurriedly on the paper, the British man handed the paper to the Japanese man.

Japan looked at the paper scanning it quickly making sure it was fool proof and his sister had a hundred percent chance she would make it and be fine. Deeming it good enough Japan signed it at the bottom. They all held their breath, then suddenly it glowed gold and stopped. A doctor stepped out of the room.

"You can visit but be very quiet," he said then walked off.

Japan ran towards the room, opening the door he looked and saw his sister she was sitting up a confused look on her face.

"Nii-kun?"

**Yay I finished chapter 1 hope you guys like it please review I can't be a better writer unless you guys tell me what's wrong and what to correct. Little bit of Giripan and UsUk hope you guys like it. My OC now makes sense and for you guys who don't understand my OC she was an artificial island off the coast of Japan between Japan and Philippines. Her name was KonichiwasNeko which means Good Afternoon Kitty in Japanese she was China's idea and Japan went with it. Kind of like Sealand she was man made only she had an actual population and plant life. Her island was destroyed so to keep her from dying Japan made her his capital so her name is now Tokyo. Please review I want to know what you guys think.**


End file.
